At Your Place
by OolongMilkTea
Summary: Yamato goes to the soccer field to meet up with his boyfriend, Taichi from band practice... MAJOR Taito!


**As you fans know that I was going through a difficult stage but right now I'm fully recovered :D as you can see that I posted another chapter of I'll love you forever and this oneshot. I hope you guys like it **** and Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon

Yamato was happily chatting to his fellow band mates as they were staying after school for band practice. It was like any other practice except the fact that Yamato was officially dating Yagami Taichi. Long story short, Tai and Matt had **liked** each other ever since they got back from the Digital world to start junior high. Perhaps even before that, anyway, they started junior high and the new generation were now responsible for the digital world. It was just as normal until they progressed towards high school. Tai tried on many occasions to ask Matt out but never had the courage to, ironic right? Aside from that, Tai finally decided he was going to do it and invited Matt over to his apartment. He wouldn't expect anything since they did it all the time it seemed normal so, Taichi succeeded. Matt said yes and confessed about his feelings and so on.

Back to present, Matt was practicing his BASS (A/n I hate it when people say he plays a guitar! : IT'S A BASS!) until it was time to finish off what they have done. They started packing up and it wasn't long until they were all ready to go home.

'_Hmm it's 5 o'clock Tai should be finished with his soccer practice soon'_ Yamato thought as he looked at his watch. Once they locked up the rehearsal room, Yamato bid his band mates good bye and headed for the field. He carried his bass on his back as he walked towards the field he looked up and saw his handsome boyfriend practicing his kicks with his team. Yamato always admired Tai on how he was so devoted to his sport despite doing really well in school and how loyal he is to him. Yamato sighed softly and continued to gaze.

"Hey Tai" called out a teammate. Taichi turned around at the call of his name. "Your boyfriend's here". Taichi turned around and saw Matt waving at him with a smile on his face. Taichi returned the smile and head back to the benches where his stuff was.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm gonna finish early today, see ya" Taichi said as he picked up his back and ran to Yamato. Once he reached him Yamato leaned up for a kiss. Their pressed together gently creating a soft kiss. "Hey" Tai greeted.

"Hello" Yamato greeted back. He was going for a hug but Taichi stopped him. Matt looked confused.

"I'm really sweaty and stinky. I suggest you don't hug me until I take a shower" Taichi informed. He smiled sheepishly while Matt shook his head at Tai's silliness.

"Can you at least give me a kiss then?" Matt whined. Yamato pouted which caused Tai to blush. Tai caressed Yamato's cheek and kissed him chastely. Matt smiled sweetly in satisfaction. "Are you coming to my place tonight?" he asked. Taichi put on his thinking face that lasted for a few seconds. Matt looked at him expectantly and raised a brow.

"Actually…do you want to come over to my apartment?" Tai asked. "Kari's sleeping over at a friend's house and mom and dad are out too" he continued. Matt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Yamato asked seductively. Tai nodded. "Alright, do you wanna take a shower here or at home?" he asked.

"I'll go home" Taichi said. He grinned while Matt gave him a small smile back. As they both walked back to the car park. Matt pulled out his keys to unlock his car.

"Tai did you want to drive?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure I'll drive. But don't blame me if the driver's seat smells like sweat" Tai chuckled. Matt pouted at him and opened the trunk. The lovers placed their bags into the trunk and got inside the car. Matt ended up driving as he was afraid that Tai's sweat might attack the leather seat of the car. He made sure the Tai wiped himself before he got into the passenger's seat as well.

"I'm not THAT sweaty" Tai complained. Matt just giggled to himself. Once they reached Tai's apartment block's parking lot, both boys got out of the car. As they got their bags they swung them on their shoulders. They linked arms as they were walking towards the elevator. Once they reached Tai's house, Tai took Matt's bag as well as his into his room before going to take a shower.

"Alright you can stay here in the living room while I go take a shower and then we can figure where or what you want to have dinner. Does that sound good?" Tai asked. Yamato nodded sweetly and sat down on the couch. "Okay, I won't be long" Tai stated. With that he left for the shower while Yamato was left in the living room to do whatever he pleases. As the water started, Yamato had an idea. Once Tai had finally stripped butt naked he was about to step into the shower before a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. He grinned and turned his head slightly towards the side to meet up with another head filled with blonde hair. "Hey babe, instead of sneaking up on me you could have just told me you wanted to shower with me" Tai stated. Matt snuggled further into the back of Tai's shoulder breathing his scent.

"C'mon, let's get wet" Yamato purred softly. They both stepped into the shower and passionately made out under the warm water. Taichi travelled his hand onto Matt's butt cheek and grasped it firmly. Matt gasped and pulled Taichi closer by putting his arms around his neck. They continued making out passionately they ran out of breath. They caressed each other's faces lovingly with dazed expressions. Once both boys washed themselves, they stumbled out of the bathroom half-wet and half-dry laughing (Matt was giggling) until collapsing onto Taichi's bed. Taichi moved on top of Matt as he was the dominant one of the relationship and kissed Matt deeply.

"Do you wanna do it?" Tai asked breathlessly. Matt was too out of breath, while panting he nodded and smiled at Taichi. Taichi moved to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He coated his penis with it and pushed Yamato's legs upwards and over his shoulders. Yamato's knees made contact with his shoulders as he lay down on the soft plush pillows of Tai's bed. Tai positioned his penis so it was pressing lightly against Matt's entrance. He hesitated and looked at Matt for an approval.

"I'm ready. You can push in" Matt panted. Taichi subconsciously pushed a little fast. Matt placed his hand on Taichi's cheek which caused him to stop and look up for a brief moment. "Taichi slow down. Gentle…gentle…" Matt said softly. Taichi apologized and pushed in gently. Yamato let out a soft moan as Taichi was about half way into Yamato's tight entrance. As soon as he reached Matt's prostate he started quickening the speed of his thrusts. Matt moaned louder and louder but yet softly. "Aaahhh Tai…sooo…good….ahhh aaahh" moaned Yamato. This turned Taichi on even more which caused him to postpone his ejaculation. Yamato and Taichi moved back and front on the creating slight squeaking sound on Taichi's bed.

"Aargh uhh god…Matt…you're so tight…squeezing me like this aaahhh aah" groaned Taichi. He thrust a little bit faster as he was getting close. Matt suddenly pushed weight all on to Taichi sending him backwards lying down on his back. Yamato was now riding on top of Taichi's rock hard penis. He bounced up and down fast and hard making the sound skin slapping against each other. Matt moaned loud and erotically, this caused Taichi's penis to twitch inside Matt getting a hard on again. He thrust upwards into Matt's entrance pushing his penis deeper into Yamato's hole.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh Oh Taichi aaahhh aahh aaaaahhh Harder! Faster!" demanded Yamato.

"How can I go faster when you're on top of me?" Taichi squeezed out. He was close to ejaculating and was starting to get tired. He had been using his legs all afternoon which wore him out quite a lot. Yamato continued bouncing vigorously and tilted his head back in pleasure as he moaned in ecstasy. With the last few final thrusts Taichi came hard into Yamato's hole while Yamato's seed was spilt all over Taichi's stomach. Yamato collapsed on top of Taichi out of exhaustion and laid his head on top of Taichi's firm chest to rest. While both boys were catching their breath, Matt slowly pulled out Taichi's softened member out of his opening. After feeling empty, he snuggled into Taichi's neck wrapping his arms around Taichi's neck. They kissed passionately and laid on the bed resting their bodies.

"So…what would you like for dinner? I can cook for you" asked Matt. Taichi kissed him chastely, got up and went to the bathroom. Matt laid there thinking of what to make for dinner while Taichi came back with a warm wet towel and started cleaning Matt. Yamato giggled at the soft yet ticklish caresses made by the towel as Tai was cleaning him. "Hmmm Tai." Yamato called softly. Taichi made a sound showing that he was paying attention. "Dinner'll probably be a surprise. I'll cook with whatever I can find in you fridge okay?" Yamato stated. Taichi kissed Yamato's inner thigh and nuzzled into it gently.

"Thanks Yamato. You're the best boyfriend ever" praised Tai. Yamato smiled and leaned upwards to kiss him chastely. "You're going to make a good wife to me someday" he continued. Yamato blushed at the future reference.

"I hope I do become your wife one day Tai" Yamato said timidly.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of that. I have you booked" Taichi kissed Yamato's forehead softly and caressed his boyfriend's (still) wet hair.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It was something short and sweet. I didn't want this to be a series so I decided to end it there. I was planning on typing more but I decided not to cuz it would be tooooooo dragged on. But anyway apart from all of that please check my other stories and if you'd like me to write you something please review me. Apart from that please REVIEW. I appreciate you guys making your favorite author or this your favorite story or something but I WANT feedback! I NEED your thoughts. And every person who reads this fic counts. I luv you all!**

**Luna 3**


End file.
